


Forbidden ( Ben/Mike，人魚! 麥 ) 3

by dollyeh



Category: Olympus Has Fallen (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 09:42:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9378944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollyeh/pseuds/dollyeh





	

「你不打算下水？」

麥克冷不防地從水裡竄出，一手搭在平台上，仰望著他的總統，一手不安分地摸上了班的大腿。俐落的短髮上滴著水珠，沿著他粗曠而英俊的臉龐滑下，班忍不住伸手去碰觸。

「我有更好的提議。」

他抓住麥克剛冒出鬍渣的下巴，緩緩低下身子。麥克撐起上身，擠進班的雙腿之間，結實的腹部緊挨著對方腿根，一個挺身吻了上去。

麥克的動作比平時多了幾分野性，班對此感到相當滿意。他伸手攬住對方的腰往後一躺，麥克的尾鰭只剩末端還泡在水裡，其餘的部分扎實地疊合在自己身上。

浮動平台隨著兩人的動作而晃動。麥克低吼著用下身磨蹭著班，單手撐著自己，另一隻手抓住對方兩隻手腕釘在上方，沿著班的肩線啃咬。

班能清楚感受到他的人魚從生殖裂裡探出的硬挺巨物正抵著自己下腹，隔著一條單薄的海灘褲，那溫度簡直能穿透地心。他作勢掙扎了一下，麥克立刻剝掉了那層障礙物，將自己的裂縫湊上對方同樣挺立的勃起，粗魯地騎了上去，毫不猶豫地將對方盡根納入體內。

兩人同時發出了一陣短促的喘息。

班總是訝異於麥克對自己身體的毫不憐惜。戰場上的奮不顧身是一回事，但對方連在性事上都直接的效率驚人。他一面分神擔心著麥克的身體，一面又被他體內緊緻的通道給套弄得幾乎要就地繳械。

「麥克……」他試圖推了一下對方胸膛，想拉開一點距離緩緩兩人的慾望，但麥克卻誤會了他的意思，不但變本加厲地加快了撞擊速度，還配合地夾緊了裂縫，在這樣的雙重攻勢之下，班根本沒有機會翻身。

幾次快而重的推送之後，他頭抵著麥克的肩膀，不情願地在對方體內釋放了自己。在遠遠比他預想還短的時間裡。班忍不住在腦海裡咒罵了幾句。

「等等，你還沒……？讓我來。」注意到對方的勃起仍未消退，班立刻回過神來準備伸手去幫忙，卻被麥克一把擋下了動作。

班用兩隻手肘向後撐起了自己的上身，露出疑惑的眼神盯著他。麥克沒有解釋，只是微微勾起了嘴角，一個俐落的挺身向後沉入水中，等他再次攀上浮台時，那雙修長的人類大腿不由分說地跨上了班的腰身兩側。

「我們談過這個了。」麥克一手抓著自己昂然的巨物，一面撫摸著對方的平坦腹肌。班立刻意識到他指的是什麼。他曾經暗示過對方，自己並不介意待在下位。

「現在？在這裡？」他不是想拖延，只是覺得有些意外。

「你要趴著嗎？」麥克沒打算給他時間猶豫，逕自拉開了對方的大腿搭在自己肩上，等他答話。

「不。我想看著你。」班倒是十分配合地張開雙腿任由對方擺布，「等等，我褲子口袋裡有潤滑劑，你得先幫我弄……」

「我不會弄傷你。」麥克單手取來了鋁箔小包，用嘴撕開一角，倒了一些在手上，在自己的龐然大物上前後套弄。班嚥了口唾沫。

麥克的傢伙很大，不管是在哪種型態。剛進入的時候班甚至閉上了眼睛不敢直視兩人相連的部位，被異物撐開、插入、貫穿的感覺對他來說過於陌生。他咬牙忍著，接受了一切。好不容易全部進去了之後，麥克幾乎沒等他適應就開始前後推送。

痛楚中帶著同等強烈的快感。班不確定自己是否享受，但他喜歡這個。麥克對他身體的予取予求，毫無節制的操開他。他喜歡他的人魚卸下防備，遵循著本能追逐天性的快樂。自由本當如此酣暢淋漓，不受拘束。

「班……」麥克在他耳邊低喘，呼喊他的名字。像是某種咒語，讓人著迷。恍惚之間，班意識到自己被翻過身去，麥克的胸膛壓著他的背，燙人的巨物從後方插入，角度又深又重。他一度以為自己會在這場激烈的性事中昏死過去。但對方顯然沒打算那輕易放過他。

麥克抽送了一陣子之後，突然抱著他的肚子將他往後提起，因為姿勢的改變而加劇了嵌入體內巨大硬物的存在感，班沒能忍住的呻吟宣洩而出。麥克沒理會他的掙扎，就著兩人連結的姿勢硬是將班拖入海裡，接觸水面的瞬間，人類的雙腿逐漸轉化為尾鰭，在班體內的生殖器也隨之變化。

班被這突如其來的舉動嚇了一跳，他奮力攀附住平台邊緣，化為人魚的麥克則是一手撐著平台保持平衡，一手緊緊環住班的腰腹，猛烈地推送著將自己的生殖器完全埋入對方體內。

班幾乎尖叫出聲。人魚的生殖器比人類的長上許多，末端的捲曲在觸到不可思議的深處之後開始持續脹大。麥克停下了抽送動作，死命緊抱著他的總統，氣息紊亂。一陣伴隨著低吼的抽蓄之後，班感到一陣潰堤般的熱流在自己體內迸發，疼痛、愉悅、驚懼、欣慰，與一種莫名的解脫感湧入了他的身體，在他的血液裡奔走，甚至佔據了幾秒他的神智。

他無法形容。但他隱約知道那是麥克的生命力，在另一個軀體裡找到了歸屬，並留下了標記。

班放開了手，將自己完全交給身後的男人。麥克用雙臂緊緊環住他，向後一躺，沉入母親海洋。就像回到生命初始的型態那樣自然，無所懼畏。班閉起眼睛，放任自己漂浮。

他知道麥克會接住他。

就像他總有自信能在茫茫人海裡找到麥克，帶他回家。


End file.
